


Круги на воде

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mental Instability, Pre-Slash, Ratings: G, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: Баки Барнс был убит Камнями Бесконечности. Тони Старк погибает на дрейфующем в космосе корабле. Когда помощи прийти неоткуда, помогать начинают те, кого нет.
Relationships: Tony Stark/James “Bucky” Barnes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Круги на воде

Первая неделя космических скитаний была ещё ничего. Тони боролся — есть же такая притча, про двух лягушек в кувшине, вот они с Небулой и влетели как будто прямиком в неё. В гиблый такой космический кувшин, звёздный ковш — бездонный галактический котёл, где по огромной спирали кружит сверкающее молоко... Разве что у них выходила притча не для детей. С хреновым концом, без морали и смысла. 

Они перебирали корабельную электронику. Реверсировали двигатель. Отключали и переводили в режим экономии всё, что могли отключить и перевести — лишь бы протянуть на топливных отходах хоть пару лишних суток. Запрещали себе упустить даже призрачный шанс выбраться хоть куда-то. Работа хорошо отвлекала и обезболивала, а ещё — подогревала смутное чувство, будто не всё потеряно. Грех было не воспользоваться...

Вторую неделю он бы с радостью на что-нибудь променял. Ее отравляло просачивающееся отчаяние: безымянная галактика, где они застряли, оказалась необитаема, как пустыня. Топливные элементы сдохли, связь никуда не добивала, шансы встретить случайный космолёт всё резвее устремлялись к нулю, а в кислородогенераторе неумолимо иссякала вода. Это был сон перед смертью: безбрежный чёрный вакуум, вечная ночь и тишина. И, что хуже всего, не оставалось больше права не думать о главном. Всё было проиграно, и точка. Никого не удалось спасти. Друзья погибли, жертвы оказались напрасны, Земля стала кладбищем, где Пеп и Хэппи с вероятностью пятьдесят процентов могли... В этом месте мысль до сих пор давала клина. А Питер... 

Тони просыпался с мокрым от слёз лицом. И Небула делала вид, что ничего не замечает. 

А третья неделя разверзлась под ногами, как яма. Подступало истощение. От затянувшейся нехватки кислорода Тони с трудом двигался, зато легко падал; он перестал засыпать и не чувствовал голода. Часто бредил: слышал шорохи, шаги, обрывки слов. Видел сквозь радужные круги. На семнадцатые сутки закончились последние запасы воды, и пошёл обратный отсчёт; в тот день Тони надиктовал в микрофон разбитого шлема своё последнее сообщение. И, должно быть, пока был без сознания, потерял Небулу: она перетащила его в рубку управления, а сама, устроившись в соседнем кресле, отключила свою бионику и ушла в режим гибернации. Кажется, до последнего пыталась выиграть ему хоть лишних полчаса дыхания.

И всё равно он не должен был пережить этот день. Сидел в обесточенной рубке и ждал последней точки — совершенно один на зависшем среди звёзд мёртвом корабле. То и дело проваливаясь в забытье, отсчитывал вдохи и выдохи, а в лицо ему равнодушно смотрела бездна.

Будь у него ангел, и тому сейчас пришла бы пора улетать. 

Что он, видимо, и сделал. Мысль была больная и смешная, но именно это Тони подумал, услышав где-то в хвостовом отсеке странный хлопок.

...

— Везёт, прямо как утопленникам, — пробормотал он, подсвечивая себе ручным фонариком. — Госпожа коррозия, давно мы не встречались...

Пятно на обнажившемся металле было почти невидимым. Правда, ощутимо шероховатым на ощупь. Тони так долго прищуривался сквозь очки, теряя пятно в дрожащем конусе света, что едва не отключился снова. И оно даже не то, чтобы отличалось по цвету, но...

Чем же ещё могло быть? Да ничем. 

Он устал смотреть и сполз на пол, собирая спиной выступы. Стены отсека были вдавлены внутрь сразу в нескольких местах — следы от ударов и взрывов, всё-таки их агрегат был здорово потрёпан, и хрен знает чем по нему стреляли, а ещё раньше латали хрен знает где... Слоистая броня содержала в себе не один только титан — и от локального перегрева толщу сплава в конце концов поделило на зёрна с неравным вкладом примесей. И потом уже каждый кислотный снаряд, каждый случайный ток и даже перепады температур запускали между этими зёрнами непоправимую химию... 

— Я слышу свист, — равнодушно произнёс в темноте чужой голос, и Тони вздрогнул. — Отсек не герметичен. Нужно его закрыть и задраить. 

Сил не было даже лишний раз поднять руку с фонарем. Но страшного в происходящем, вообще-то, не было тоже. Никаких чувств по поводу своей помутившейся головы Тони уже не испытывал.

— Будь любезен, заткнись-ка, — предложил он. — Тут есть над чем подумать.

— Я могу помочь.

Голос был мужским.

— Думать?

— Задраивать.

— Не нуждаюсь, — Тони закрыл глаза. — Себе лучше помоги.

Свист был. Нежнейший, тончайший звук на грани слышимости. По нему Тони и нашёл пятно: межзерновое ржавление незаметно для глаза, но металл проедает не хуже любого другого. Броня в этом месте уже не была броней, а стена — стеной; ещё немного — и микроскопическая трещина станет больше, а тяга наружу — сильнее, а трещина — ещё больше, а тяга... На мгновение стало жутко и сладко: если приставить к пятну лом и хорошенько грохнуть, может, даже прямо сейчас, хватило бы только сил — то борт корабля пробьёт, пятно станет дырой. И всё живое за долю секунды выдует и вышвырнет в вакуум. Это будет очень быстро. И очень легко.

Искушающая возможность, потому что задраить отсек толком всё равно не выйдет. А хоть бы и вышло — выигрышем были бы всё те же считанные часы. Пять или шесть, минус утечка воздуха, минус объём отсека... сколько ещё, интересно, продержится Небула?..

Небула. Эта мысль всё решала. 

Тони кое-как оторвал себя от пола и, пошатываясь, поднялся на четвереньки. Теперь требовалось перебраться за порог и запереть выход в непроницаемой переборке. До неё было целых три метра. Или даже немного больше. А он двигался, как умирающий на Эвересте альпинист.

Поврежденный хвостовой отсек служил одной из двух шлюзовых камер: через него из корабля выбирались наружу и проникали внутрь. Тут был и выходной люк с механизмом выпуска, и скафандры — ничего общего с боевым костюмом, всего лишь робы для мелких наружных работ на «пуповине»... Серебряный свист, конечно, не прекращался. Тони перевалился в соседний отсек и ощупью зашарил по стене, отыскивая панель ручного управления дверью. Чтобы выдвинуть из переборки диафрагму, нужно было вкруговую проворачивать зубчатое колесо, а потом ещё обжать герметизирующими накладками с помощью рычага. С ходу сил хватило градусов на десять. Ну, что же, не всё сразу. Где-то тут на полу должны были остаться зубчатые плоскогубцы...

В темноте послышались шаги. Как будто кто-то пересёк шлюзовую камеру, подцепил на полу что-то шуршащее и встал у переборки. 

— Ты позволишь? — спросил из темноты.

— Не стесняйся, — устало разрешил Тони. — Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Голосу безумия по всем правилам полагалось быть бестелесным, но в тёмном проёме неожиданно чётко обозначилась ещё более тёмная фигура. Сначала в круг тусклого света от ручного фонаря выпала охапка скафандров. Потом фигура неожиданно легко проскользнула в проём сама. Нависнув над Тони, гость из темноты склонился к неподатливому замку. Блеснул металл, и Тони прямо перед глазами увидел бионические пальцы. Они сомкнулись на колесе и провернули его легко и плавно, как игрушку. Металлический вздох туго закрывшейся тяжёлой диафрагмы прозвучал будто бы сам по себе. А рычаг, который не уступил бы мечу в камне, гость опустил нажатием локтя. Тони это не понравилось настолько, что он всё-таки прицелился дрожащим лучом фонаря и посветил вошедшему в лицо.

— Ни хрена себе! — только и смог сказать. — Что это ещё за?..

На Тони сверху вниз смотрел Зимний Солдат. Ни разу не бесплотный, в тактических ботинках, штанах и куртке без левого рукава. В поту, пыли, мелких кровоподтёках и царапинах. Точно такой, каким Тони его и помнил — игру больного воображения выдавала только невесть почему исправная стальная рука, вся в причудливых золотых вензелях. Да ещё, может, отросшие патлы. 

Всё остальное было удивительно... правдоподобным.

— Только не это, — тихо произнёс Тони. — Я, знаешь ли, ожидал от смерти гораздо больше. Рассчитывал, что на пороге будет встречать кто-то, кто мне дорог. 

— Я тоже, — глухо согласился Барнс. Но не исчез, а невозмутимо переступил через ноги Тони, чтобы фонарь не светил в глаза. — И за порогом — тоже.

— В смысле? — не понял Старк.

— Я умер, — совершенно серьёзно пояснил Солдат. — Мы только что проиграли Таносу Камень Разума. Он получил всё, что хотел, для исполнения своих планов. Я искал Стива и в одну секунду просто умер. Боюсь, не только я. Успел понять, что меня больше нет. Даже видел, как тело рассыпалось в порох. А потом оказался здесь.

— И давно ли? — нахмурился Тони.

— В ту же секунду. Глазом моргнуть не успел.

— Не сходится, — Тони зацепился, как будто это было единственным, что не сходилось. — Щелчок случился больше двух недель тому назад! Я только с момента взлёта болтаюсь в этой банке семнадцать суток, считая их двадцатичетырёхчасовыми, как на Земле!.. — Он осёкся. Сам себя оборвал: время относительно. Им правит гравитация. На Земле оно растянуто, как пружина под грузом, а здесь, в пустом звездном ковше, его бег нечему сдерживать, и... 

«В ту же секунду». Рехнуться. Выходит, по земным меркам они с Небулой умрут в ту же секунду, что и Пит. 

— Ну, допустим, — закончил Тони, поморщившись. — Но это всё равно бредово. Ты не можешь взять и попасть сюда. Ни живой, ни мёртвый.

Барнс склонился и протянул ему руку.

— Вот давай-ка без этого! — отбрил Тони.

— Ты боишься?

— Много чести. Можешь считать это следствием неразрешимых противоречий в моральной сфере. Знаешь, когда квантовые частицы соприкасаются со своими античастицами, происходит аннигиляция. Взаимное уничтожение. И точно так же обстоит дело у материи с антиматерией, если ли ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Да, — убрал руку Солдат. — Я догадываюсь, о чём ты. 

Он отвернулся к скафандрам. Порылся внутри, раздражающе шурша неправдоподобно тонкой ксенотканью, и неожиданно выудил из неведомого глубока крупную матовую сферу. Нажал — и открыл.

Это была аптечка. В полутьме Тони совершенно не различал её содержимого, пока Барнс не поставил в круг света перед ним большую прозрачную ампулу. Неуловимым движением раскрыл в ладони нож, отсёк у запаянной емкости горлышко, а потом перекинул лезвие из руки в руку — и, не примеряясь, уколол себе палец. От капли крови содержимое ампулы немедленно закипело. Солдат осторожно поставил её на пол и взялся за вторую такую же.

— Что это? — мрачно уточнил Тони.

— Перекись, — сообщил Солдат безразличным тоном. — Кровь расщепляет её на кислород и воду. Через пять минут можешь выпить то, что останется внутри... Если конечно, аннигиляция не помешает. А это ранозаживляющая мазь. Очень рекомендую съесть. 

Он бросил Тони на колени маленький тюбик. Поднялся с пола и вышел — из круга света, из отсека, куда подальше. Тони слушал его удаляющиеся шаги, зажмурив глаза. Под руку запоздало подвернулись ненужные уже плоскогубцы, и он взвесил их в ладони, как оружие. Невыносимо хотел, чтобы мозги пришли в норму, чтобы этого ублюдка не стало — пусть убирается, куда хочет, пусть растворится в той же темноте, из которой появился...

Особой надежды на это не было, даже если Тони сошёл с ума. 

А если не сходил — тем более.

...

— Где ты есть? Как тебя там... Барнс?

Солдат был рубке управления, сидел на свободном пятачке у иллюминатора. Тони с острым неудовольствием осознал, что нет, ни в чем этот ублюдок не растворился. И с ещё более острым — что нужно бы его контролировать, только как?..

— Меня зовут Баки, — поправил тот как-то машинально.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Ждать. Чем-то всё это должно кончиться. 

— Чем-то, — Тони фыркнул. — Смертью, чем ещё.

— Это уже было.

— Да не очень-то похоже, — Тони опустился на обесточенную приборную панель подальше от незваного гостя. Не то сел, не то прилёг. — Я как-то пытался прикинуть возможные искажения во времени и пространстве, которые должен вызывать Щелчок вроде нашего. Оборвать квадриллионы жизней по всем галактикам, знаешь ли — это редкостное чёрт-те что с точки зрения закона сохранения энергии. Оно должно привести к хаотичным переходам квантовых частиц во всех затронутых областях Вселенной. Может быть, этого как раз достаточно, чтобы кого-то разобрало на атомы в одном месте и собрало — в другом. А потом, время. Оно же везде идёт с разной скоростью. Допускаю, что на Земле ещё не закончилась та секунда, где ты рассыпаешься. Но здесь, пока она будет истекать, ты три раза успеешь сдохнуть от старости. — Тони помолчал и перевёл дух. — Любопытно только, почему вдруг именно ты. И почему — именно сюда. 

— Честно? — спросил Барнс. — Даже знать не хочу. 

— Да ну. Это как раз единственное, что тут интересно знать, — Тони почесал заросший подбородок. Впервые за много дней чувствовал в себе какие-то крохи сил — то ли Барнс своим присутствием выжимал из него последние капли адреналина, то ли вовремя помогла та чертова аптечка. — А вдруг, если тебя убить, получится гиперпрыжок прямиком на Землю? — Прозвучало с вызовом, но Тони так и хотел. — Это бы решило все мои проблемы. 

Солдат повернулся и посмотрел в ответ как-то неоднозначно.

— Скорее уж, доконало, — сказал он. 

Тони помолчал, прикидывая его правоту. 

— Это то, что я думаю? — тем временем спросил Барнс, кивнув на нескладную конструкцию в углу.

— Старый добрый фарадеевский генератор, — подтвердил Тони. — Я собрал его, чтобы питать электроды для расщепления воды на кислород и водород вон в той штуке. Водород по трубе автоматически поднимался в коллектор, а потом удалялся прямо в космос. Кислород мы вдыхали. 

— А углекислота? — спросил Солдат.

— Для неё на корабле есть поглотитель на гидроксиде калия. Ему никакого электричества не надо. В идеале, существует химическая реакция, которая позволяет снова восстанавливать воду из углекислого калия и водорода. Так можно бы было гонять кислород по кругу бесконечно. Но для неё нужны сложные условия, не этот утлый кораблик. И до хрена энергии, а наш реактор давным-давно выбросил всё топливо и сдох. 

— А вода? — уточнил Барнс. — Вода у вас есть?

— О да, целые океаны. Ты же видишь.

— И негде взять?

— Ну, что значит — негде? Если в безопасной близости от нашего корабля прямо сейчас случится столкновение каких-нибудь объектов здешней звёздной системы, и хотя бы на одном из них окажется жидкая или твёрдая вода, то от удара образуются ледяные астероиды. При известной доле везения один из них может направиться прямиком к нам. Долю везения прикинь сам.

Барнс помолчал.

— А реактор?

— Что — реактор?

— Атомный двигатель корабля. В нём есть вода?

— Нет. Он жидкометаллический. — Тони нахмурился. — Разве что в резервных баках системы аварийного охлаждения. Которые сейчас замерзают до абсолютного нуля. 

— Она радиоактивна?

— Вода?.. Не знаю. Теоретически, нет. Резервная система ещё никогда не включалась. Не понял, ты что, предлагаешь мне сходить за водой в реактор?

— Ты здесь не один, — задумчиво сказал Солдат. — Реактор выбросил всё топливо и медленно замерзает до абсолютного нуля. Я могу выйти в скафандре через шлюз, вскрыть резервный бак и взять там лёд. Немного, на случай, если он все-таки окажется радиоактивным. Лёд можно будет расщепить с помощью вашей динамо-машины, водород уйдёт в космос, а кислород останется здесь. Это реально?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — раздраженно отмахнулся Тони. — Я не инструктор по выживанию в космосе. Сам решай. Это тебе здесь болтаться чёрт знает сколько. 

— А тебе? — Барнс смотрел на него.

— Что — мне? — переспросил Тони.

— Я здесь тоже не один.

— Ох, блядь, — Тони даже засмеялся, хотя смешно не было от слова совсем. — Да ты, никак, спасать меня собрался, спасатель хренов? Это меня-то? Ты? — Он накрыл лицо ладонью, пытаясь унять дёрнувшую губы судорогу. — Не поздновато для начала? Всю жизнь только о своей шкуре думал... пальцем для других не шевельнул... а тут якобы...

— Как мог, — куда-то в иллюминатор сказал Барнс. — И как могу.

О, господи. Бесить Тони у него получалось, как дышать. Без малейшего усилия. 

— А что, удобно! — от ярости перед глазами полетели огненные искры. Тони понял, что вот-вот отключится, и, цепляясь за остатки сознания, завалился набок — опустил на панель управления звенящую голову. Заканчивать пришлось тихо: — Отличная жизненная позиция. Завидую. Самое то... для наёмного убийцы!

Барнс на него даже не смотрел.

— Я не наемный убийца, — сказал, вставая. — И никогда им не был. Если ты ждёшь раскаяния, извини. Его не будет. 

— Ублюдок!..

Это Тони бросил уже в спину. Барнс невозмутимо повернулся и пошёл. Как обычно, подальше от неудобных вопросов. 

И при жизни был подонком, и мёртвым лучше не стал.

...

Какой-никакой выход Тони нашёл в том, чтобы не окликать его. И вообще не обращать к нему ни слова — как к ничтожеству и пустому месту.

Но выпускать Барнса одного, конечно, нельзя было никуда. Тони хорошо представлял себе, с какой неизбежностью этот дремучий урод ни хрена не найдёт, зато сломает всё, что сможет, угробив корабль вместе с ним и Небулой. Поэтому Тони медленно, но верно шёл следом. Перебирал непослушными руками, худо-бедно двигаясь в скафандре по широкой плоскости радиатора-крыла вдоль корабельного борта, и то и дело одолевал подступающую дурноту. 

Имитатор гравитации снаружи не работал. Кровь от этого стучала в висках так, будто Тони провисел вниз головой уже пару часов. И хотя дышать вхолостую он вроде бы давно привык, здесь, вне корабля, потерял сознание уже дважды. Не отставал от Солдата только потому... Не хотел думать, почему.

Конечно, в одиночку и Барнс всё это бы не вытянул. Конфигурация у реакторной установки была сложной, с прямым доступом только к топливному отсеку — для дозаправок. А аварийная система залегала глубоко, и чтобы пробиться к ней сквозь корабельную броню, нужно было знать, где бить. Тони несколько раз пересчитывал самую удобную вандальную точку. И всё равно не мог исключить ошибки.

Сил у него хватило только начать — так что вся работа быстро перешла к Барнсу с его ублюдской чудо-рукой. В невесомости орудовать ею было не очень-то просто, но тот нашёл, за что ухватиться, и довольно быстро отслоил и отодрал от борта первый кусок защиты. За ним — второй. От абсолютной тишины происходящее казалось нереальным; космолёт слегка раскачивало, как лодку, а покорёженные лоскуты обшивки, которую Барнс размашисто отбрасывал себе за спину, зависали в вакууме причудливыми прядями. Там же болтался запасной скафандр, взятый вместо ёмкости для воды. Наконец из-под брони показалась изоляция силовой установки — толстый слой рыхлого ксеноматериала. Тони указал Барнсу направление дальнейших раскопок и отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть. 

Сходства было мало, но он не мог забыть, как Солдат вскрывал другой реактор — на его собственном боевом костюме. И пусть на холодную голову многое виделось иначе, чем тогда, чувств по поводу случившегося по-прежнему было много. Тони дергало даже от одного присутствия Солдата. Ещё больше злило, что пришлось ему помогать, тратя на это свои последние часы, и совсем уж — то, что пришлось хотеть его успеха. Зависеть от него. Барнс был последним человеком, которому Тони бы это позволил. Зрела отчаянная мысль — как только закончит, сказать Солдату, что на корабле ему не место. Пусть остаётся снаружи на «пуповине». Или в задраенном шлюзе. Конечно, и речи не было о том, что он подчинится, но Тони устраивали оба варианта. С любыми последствиями.

Так он хотя бы себя не предаст. 

Барнс тронул его локоть, и пришлось оборачиваться. Солдат разобрал изоляцию, и на дне проделанной им бреши показался реакторный корпус с запечатанными техническими отверстиями. Приценившись, Тони выбрал нужное и даже помог взломать — он уже однажды разделался с кодами, когда реверсировал двигатель. Ошеломлённо проследил, как бионическая кисть выдернула вколоченную заглушку одним рывком. Они не промахнулись. Брызнула вода. И теперь уже от неожиданности дёрнулся Барнс: струя в вакууме вскипала, замерзала и разлеталась колкой ледяной шрапнелью. От реактивного толчка корабль поплыл вперёд. Барнс отмер и подставил под фейерверк осколков запасной скафандр; в свете фонарей игольчатые кристаллы заметались внутри робы, как мотыльки...

А потом Тони дёрнуло. И крутануло. 

Он как-то резко потерял Барнса с его дурацкой ёмкостью из поля зрения, а снова найти — не смог; судорожно взмахнул руками, ища, за что уцепиться на корабельном борту — и не достал. Крутануло, конечно, не его, а корабль, и Тони даже успел понять, чем — выхлопом воздуха из повреждённого отсека, где коррозия прожгла-таки обшивку насквозь... Он собрался и попробовал уцепиться за вращающийся борт ещё раз. Теперь не хватило координации — Тони отбросило, и что ещё хуже, самого завертело в противоположную сторону, как шестерёнку. Немедленно накатило головокружение. Дело принимало серьёзный оборот. 

Он на пару секунд задержал дыхание, пытаясь вернуть себе ясность мысли. Страха не чувствовал, но усталость накопилась запредельная. Движение в вакууме не тормозилось, лебедка в «пуповине» не работала, борт корабля перед глазами возникал и исчезал в тошнотворном ритме. Вдобавок, в критической близости от Тони кружились лоскуты выдернутого Барнсом металла, а с ними — ещё и за каким-то чёртом взятые инструменты. Тони инстинктивно выставил вперёд руки, защищая «пуповину» — по ней он в любом случае доберётся до шлюза, только бы её ни на что не намотало и ничем не разрезало... Тут его снова повернуло к борту, и он увидел не ровную поверхность, а надвигающееся крыло радиатора. 

Оттолкнуться, чтобы уйти от столкновения, было не от чего. Сил не осталось даже на группировку. 

Удар пришёлся в левое плечо. И всё погасло.

...

Тони очнулся лёжа. Вниз лицом и разбросав руки-ноги — не в невесомости, не в скафандре. В ложементе рубки управления, недалеко от спящей Небулы. Как будто схлопнулась временная аномалия, и он снова попал в точку, где Барнс ещё не появился.

Но Барнс появился. Тони увидел его, едва повернул голову — над потрескивающим кислородным генератором. Тусклые отсветы электрических разрядов выхватывали из темноты склонённый профиль. Барнс раскручивал динамо-машину, следя за проводами. 

Дышалось легко.

— Ты меня всё-таки вытащил, — хрипло сказал Тони. — Несмотря ни на что. 

Солдат на него даже не посмотрел. Разве что тихий гул вращающейся машины как-то на секунду сбился. 

— Да. 

— Как благородно. 

— Извини, — показалось, что Барнс пожал плечами. — Ты бы меня тоже не оставил.

— В этом как раз есть сомнения. 

— Бывает.

Тони сел, ощупывая ушибленное плечо, и подхватил упавшие очки. Под кожей налились кровоподтёки. Шмотки болтались, как на вешалке. Но во всём теле была непривычная, пьянящая лёгкость; даже голова впервые за много дней не так сильно гудела. 

— А ещё ты раздобыл кислород. — Тони бросил взгляд в иллюминатор. — И остановил карусель. Мощно, хотя благодарить я не буду.

В этот раз Барнс пожал плечами совершенно очевидно. 

— Скафандр с водой в соседнем отсеке, — бросил, как будто между делом. — Проверь её, если знаешь, как.

— На радиоактивность? — Тони свесился с ложемента. Дотянулся до своего шлема и включил его. Встроенный дозиметр в автоматическом режиме считал фон и показал полторы нормы. — Тут всё прилично.

— А тут? — Барнс кивнул на панель управления перед собой. Там стояла сферическая аптечка. И в ней была вода. В аптечке он, похоже, и носил её к генератору.

Тони встал. Взял шлем и подошёл ближе. Полтора десятка шагов дались ему неожиданно просто — как будто он долго брёл по колено в болоте, и вдруг выбрался на сухую тропу. 

Вода не фонила. Тони сунул шлем под мышку, двумя руками поднял аптечку, как чашу, и от души приложился. Вода была дистиллированная и деаэрированная, с химическим запахом и отвратительная на вкус. Но он глотал её и не мог остановиться. Выпил всю до последней капли.

— Спасибо всё равно не скажу, — сообщил Барнсу, переводя дух.

— Мне наплевать.

— Да ну. — Тони привычно уселся на панель управления. — В прошлый раз я едва тебя не убил. Что, и на это тоже?

Барнс, наконец, бросил своё занятие. Поднял голову и впервые посмотрел на Тони прямо.

— Ты не смог.

— Да, — усмехнулся Тони. И сам почувствовал, как криво получилось. — Потому что с тобой был Стив.

— А если бы не было? — Солдат слегка прищурился. — Что тогда?

Тони помолчал. Диск в динамо-машине с тихим шелестом докрутился по инерции и остановился.

— Не знаю, — сказал Тони. — Правда, не знаю. Я думал об этом много раз. Вообще-то, я был в курсе твоих обстоятельств, и вообще-то, я не палач, и если бы ты стоял передо мной один, у меня бы, может, и рука не поднялась... Но чёрт её знает, может, и поднялась бы. Тебе, видишь ли, очень пошла бы хоть капля сожаления.

Барнс как-то странно на него посмотрел.

— Я сожалею от всего сердца, — тихо сказал он. — Всё это просто чудовищно. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло.

— Ну вот.

— И мне тошно, что я оказался в это втянут. Но раскаиваться в том, в чём не виновен, я не могу. А юлить, лишь бы не казнили, не буду. Это важно. 

— Что ж, — вздохнул Тони. — Справедливо. 

Он спрыгнул с панели и пошёл в соседний отсек. Проверил там радиационный фон. Наполнил аптечку водой, попутно соорудив на штанине скафандра безопасный клапан. Проверил двери: Солдату пришлось задраить почти все, чтобы кислород не разносило в большом объёме корабля. Потом собрал запасы еды. 

Хотел побыть один, но теперь это было совершенно невозможно.

— Как думаешь, надолго хватит? — сказал он, ставя воду на панель управления перед Барнсом. На вид в ёмкости помещалось не меньше двух пинт. Рядом ссыпал весь сухой паёк, сколько было. 

— Суток восемь? Десять? — тот ответил не сразу. Тоже сидел и размышлял о чём-то своём. — Очень много тратится на кислород, плюс тебе нужно пить хотя бы два литра в день. Ты и так уже еле ходишь.

— А ты, значит, пить не планируешь? — усмехнулся Тони. 

— Нет.

— Ясно, — Тони вскрыл два запаянных пакета с пайком. В одном был сухой белковый концентрат, в другом — порошок микроцеллюлозы. Он отсыпал в ладонь и того, и другого, а оставшееся протянул Барнсу. — Я понял твою логику. Извиняться ты не хочешь, зато спасать меня хочешь любой ценой.

Тот коротко глянул на Тони и ничего не сказал. Но Тони мгновенно понял, что прав.

— Как ты это себе представляешь? — спросил он. — Вытащил меня из невесомости, принёс воды, обеспечишь кислород. Есть не будешь, пить не будешь, ляжешь в углу — и умрёшь?

— Есть возможность выйти наружу без скафандра, — пожал плечами Барнс. Порошок он не взял, пришлось положить паёк на панель. — Но мне самому, в конце концов, интересно, как долго я протяну без воды и еды. Пять дней выдерживал, вероятно, выдержу и шесть. Это пока лучший вариант. Может, придётся снова идти к реактору за льдом.

— Дважды этот фокус не удастся, — махнул рукой Тони. — А почему это ты решил, что мне жить нужней, чем тебе? 

— Это очевидно. 

— Чёрта с два, — Тони забросил порошок в рот и запил водой. — Я уже тебе объяснял, что здесь всё очень относительно. Даже твоя смерть и моя жизнь.

— Не в этом дело.

— Если ты берёшь в расчёт сложные материи, — Тони вытер губы и посмотрел на него в упор, — то должен тебя предупредить. Я успел накосячить в своей жизни гораздо больше, чем ты. И сплошь непоправимо. И вина безоговорочно на мне. Так что...

— Я беру самые простые, — остановил его Баки. — Мне так нужно. И этого хватает.

— П-ф-ф. А это не материя вообще.

— Не уверен, — возразил Барнс. — Она же меня сюда привела. Ты спрашивал, как я здесь оказался — так вот, я не знаю, как именно, но точно помню, что в свою последнюю секунду на Земле я думал о тебе. — Он запнулся, но, помолчав, всё же продолжил. — О том, что ты, наверное, тоже мёртв. Что всё так и закончилось моим долгом, и уже никогда не будет шанса хоть что-то для тебя сделать. 

Тони устало потёр виски. 

— Ты ничего мне не должен, — сказал он. То, что так долго жгло его изнутри, на словах оказалось невозможно простым. — Потому что невиновен. Я рад, что Стив меня тогда остановил. Вот и всё.

— Спасибо, — Баки встретил его взгляд. — Только тут не работает «потому что». Вины нет, а долг всё равно остался. И если не перед тобой, то перед собой самим. Может, из-за этого долга у меня и жить не получалось все эти годы — не потянул, побоялся за собой признать... Пусть хотя бы закончить получится. Как надо. Без груза за плечами.

— Не то чтобы я не понимал, — вздохнул Тони. — Но расклад не то чтобы хорош и не то чтобы справедлив. — Он помолчал и усмехнулся: — Так значит, хронодинамические возмущения перебросили тебя сюда, как в чистилище? А я в нём кто? Ангел? Демон?

— Тони Старк? — Баки поднял бровь.

— Это ближе к кому?

— Это трудно понять.

— А если собраться с силами и подумать? — Тони неожиданно поймал себя на вкрадчивой ухмылке. Такими он закидывал удочки при романтическом знакомстве. О, господи. Наверное, это от воды накатило после долгого обезвоживания. 

— Ещё? — И если так, то Барнс тоже отравился. Поразительно лёгкая у него была улыбка. — Я и без того думал о тебе слишком много. И невовремя.

— Ну, допустим. — Тони даже потёр лицо ладонью, чтобы прийти в чувство. — Кем бы ни был, я здесь твой проводник. И на правах проводника, во-первых, тебе налил, а во-вторых, предупреждаю, что упираться бессмысленно. Больше недели мы никак не протянем — из-за потери тепла кораблём. Реактор уже остыл, а значит, вот-вот начнём остывать и мы. Ещё несколько дней — и твою воду я смогу только грызть стучащими зубами. Пусть достаётся тебе, пока нужна.

— Хорошо, — Барнс не стал спорить. И посерьёзнел: — Можно что-нибудь сделать с потерей тепла?

— Да ну, — покачал головой Тони. — Корабельная изоляция и так очень долго её тормозила. — Он помолчал — и снова не удержался: — Или кажется, что я могу придумать средство от всего?

Барнс как-то очень внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Нет, — ответил он с преувеличенной небрежностью. — И совсем немного — да.

Тони подавил смех.

— В этом вся соль Железного Человека, так ведь? — уточнил Баки, блеснув глазами. — Что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, что любую проблему можно решить, если приложить ум и силы. Что победителем можно выйти в бою с чем угодно. 

— Это же просто миф, — поморщился Тони. — Сказка для газетчиков и подростков. Ну конечно, нет. Вовсе не с чем угодно. 

— Но на твоём месте любой бы уже сдался и умер, — возразил Баки. — Ты — сильная сказка. Её стоило придумать, даже если бы тебя не было.

— А я, знаешь ли, совсем не уверен. Мне всегда казалось, что она... ну, слегка отдаёт пластмассой. И, вдобавок, здорово подпорчена, причём как-то и моралью, и большими деньгами сразу.

Теперь засмеялся Баки. Тони даже на секунду прикрыл глаза — с самочувствием по-прежнему было что-то не то, голову дурила тихая эйфория, и казалось, что светящаяся, возмутительно лёгкая улыбка обещает просочиться куда-то в душу. И где-то там отпечататься — да так, что потом уже ничего не исправишь: сгинет и Барнс, и мёртвый корабль, и всё вокруг, а она — останется; Тони будет помнить её до конца дней, и ничего никогда уже не станет прежним... 

Он собрался, как перед прыжком в холодную воду. Со всем этим надо было заканчивать.

— Если тебе нужна история о том, кто не сдался, — даже голос прозвучал как-то хрипло, — бери сказку о Зимнем Солдате.

— Прости, вот её не возьму, — Барнс то ли усмехнулся, то ли вздохнул. — Очень рад быть от него подальше. К тому же, это сказка о потерях и поражениях. Когда ты говорил про частицы-антиподы...

— Я был зол и хотел тебя задеть. 

— А я подумал как раз об этом. Материя с антиматерией. Два разных полюса.

— Ну, привет, — Тони даже закатил глаза. — Откуда, прости, полюса у мифов? Они всегда об одном и том же. 

— Ты так думаешь? — Баки смотрел на него.

— Абсолютно. Они все вертятся вокруг потерь и поражений. Причём для некоторых это финал, а для некоторых — и начало... хотя финал потом тоже. Я подозреваю, что у своей истории ты мог спутать начало с концом, и проблема была как раз в этом. 

— Вряд ли. — Баки развёл руками, кивнув в темноту мертвого корабельного отсека. 

— Ну, теперь-то уже мы оба ждём занавес, — согласился Тони. И вздохнул: — А я, кажется, путал конец с началом. Всё тянул да тянул, оставлял самое главное впереди... Даже Стиву не позвонил, думал, ещё не время. А оказалось, времени нет. И нет никакого впереди...

— Есть, — сказал Баки. — И будет. — Он помедлил и встал со своего места: — Как у тебя с сигналом бедствия? 

— Бедственно, — Тони пожал плечами.

— Имеешь в виду, что его нет?

— И это тоже. Аккумуляторы сели несколько дней назад, радиопередатчик выключился. Ну, и вообще. Расстояние тут измеряется световыми годами. От десятков до миллионов световых лет. Нас никто никогда не поймает.

— Я побуду источником тока. 

— Боже. А кто тебя услышит? Я? 

Баки сбросил с плеч свою куртку. Как будто к воркауту готовился, не меньше.

— Ты, — подтвердил он очень спокойно. — Разве этого мало? — Он склонился над генератором и отцепил от него провода динамо-машины. — Будешь знать, что мы до последнего делали всё возможное. И я тоже буду. И потом, тебя ведь ищут. Сигнал может им помочь. 

— П-ф-ф. Ты в это веришь?

— Мне тяжело не верить. Меня же нашли.

— Не убеждает, — вздохнул Тони. — Но будь по-твоему, мне не жалко. Я это уже проходил. Тебе, наверное, тоже надо что-нибудь делать, чтобы не слететь с катушек. 

Он кивнул на аккумуляторную батарею. Смотрел, как Барнс склонился над ней с клеммами, и запоминал: отточенные движения чёрных с золотом пальцев, линия плеч, профиль, запястья... Получалось четко и быстро, стальная кисть не нуждалась ни в каких инструментах...

Тони перевёл взгляд на свои руки. И увидел в правой обжимные щипцы. 

Господи. Всё вдруг встало на свои места.

— Не составишь мне компанию? — Баки посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и Тони даже вздрогнул.

— Нет. Вдвоём тут делать нечего. — Он демонстративно отвернулся и отошёл подальше. Сел в ложемент, потом лёг лицом к иллюминатору. Долго искал удобное положение для ушибленного плеча, но найти не мог.

Диск в динамо-машине пел в темноте, как прялочное колесо. Тони слышал его и закрыв глаза, и открыв.

— Ладно, я так не могу, — не выдержал он очень быстро. — Поговорим?

— О чём ты хочешь?

— Сам выбери. Африка, Иран, Одесса. Можем про войну, если нужно. Про оружие. Про меня... как это я внезапно стал до хрена для тебя значить и почему это ты совсем не напрягаешься из-за флирта с мужиком. — Произнести самое главное с ходу было трудно, но Тони сделал над собой усилие: — Я в курсе, что выдумал тебя, Барнс. Но как моя иллюзия ты абсолютно свободен.

— Приехали. — Колесо за спиной по инерции допело и встало. 

— Да я вроде как-то так и сказал.

— Эй, — Баки оказался у Тони за плечом и навис над ним, встревоженно заглядывая в лицо. — Черт побери, а я ведь ещё думал, что много кислорода сразу тебе будет чересчур...

Страшно не было. Было как-то до странности горько. 

— Серьёзно, Барнс. Прекрати. Я знаю, что тебя нет.

— Даже спорить не стану.

— Это очень в твоём духе. Но знаешь, на перемещение тебя сюда нужна была бы вся энергия Солнца. И целым бы ты не долетел. Я тебя вижу и слышу просто потому, что ни хрена не здоров, Барнс. И силы у меня кончились. Вот и всё.

Баки осторожно присел на край ложемента.

— А вода из реактора? — напомнил он, помедлив. — А эти космические двери, которые я приноровился закрывать, как консервные банки? А заряд в аккумуляторе?

— Вот не спрашивай, ладно? — Тони потерся виском о гладкую обивку кресла. — У меня живучесть не меньше твоей. И сделать я могу что угодно, было б чем. И из чего. Мне уже случалось пропадать в дерьмовых обстоятельствах, просто это очень трудно, и... Ты мой внутренний Зимний Солдат. Который от нехватки кислорода со мной заговорил. Хотя черт знает, может, и не мой... — Тони бессильно зажмурился. — От того, другого, я тоже так много хотел услышать...

— Ты уж определись, — мягко попросил Баки. — Твой я или свой.

— А что-то изменится? — Тони вздрогнул. — Ты уйдёшь?

— Может, опять рассыплюсь, — повёл плечом Барнс. Помолчал и добавил совсем серьёзно: — Конечно, я не уйду. Даже не думай. 

— Спасибо.

— Не дёргайся. Тебе бы уснуть сейчас, а я бы пока последил здесь за всем. 

— А потом? 

— Потом поменяемся. Хотя я, вообще-то, выносливый, могу и без отдыха. Попробуем запустить электрический обогрев, или сшить спальные мешки, или, может, соорудить какой-нибудь теплоотражающий заслон для этой комнаты... Не знаю, много ли у меня времени, но я сделаю всё возможное. И невозможное тоже. Ты продержишься, сколько нужно.

— С ума сойти, — вздохнул Тони. — Барнс?

— Что?

— Дотронешься до меня?

— В смысле? 

— Помнишь, я сказал, что перед смертью хотел увидеть того, кто больше всех для меня значит? Видимо, так и вышло. Это не ты много думал обо мне. Это я о тебе думал. Столько, что увидел наяву... В основном, плохого, конечно. Но я жалею об этом. Ну, прикасайся. 

— Ты же не девушка. — Баки протянул живую руку. Как для рукопожатия, только над лежащим. — Бери.

— Не буду. Давай сам.

— Боишься, вдруг всё-таки аннигиляция? — Баки слегка улыбнулся. 

— Нет. Просто боюсь.

— Если честно, я тоже, — Барнс придвинулся ближе, но всё ещё не так, как надо: Тони не чувствовал тепла его тела, не чувствовал касания бедра, и право на надежду до сих пор оставалось. — Я здесь. Засыпай. Я возьму тебя за руку, и ничего не случится.

— Совсем?

— Почти. Ты просто будешь спать. И просто будешь не один. Я буду с тобой. До конца.

В иллюминатор смотрела бездна, и звёзды в ней дрожали.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони.

И закрыл глаза.

...

...

...

Заночевать в Нью-Йорке предложил Стив, и Баки согласился с радостью и без раздумий. Он уже и забыл, как звучит город. Как лихо грохочет сабвей, как неумолчно гудит асфальт, как по улицам толпами растекаются люди; как стучат каблуки, шуршат подошвы, тренькают велосипедные звонки, как везде слышна речь... Бруклин оказался совсем неузнаваем, но красив просто фантастически. И особенно ему шла атмосфера праздника. Баки не застал завершения Второй Мировой, но теперь легко представлял, каким оно, наверное, было. Космическая победа звенела в весеннем воздухе, и он наверняка захотел бы тоже влиться в уличные торжества — если б только не возвращался с похорон. 

Настроение было слегка оглушённое. А перед глазами вместо ряби воздушных шаров, цветов и гирлянд то и дело вставал погребальный венок, уплывающий по реке. В ликующей толпе Баки обнимали со всех сторон, и он тоже кого-то обнимал, кому-то улыбался. Это заглушало необъяснимое, странное чувство потери. Но оно раз за разом возвращалось — и окрашивало праздник горьким и очень личным. Утрата была у всех. И Баки даже не нашёл бы нужных слов — почему из числа посторонних она как-то особенно касается именно его. И почему ранит гораздо более непоправимо.

— Не думал, что ты так легко сюда вернёшься, — сказал Стив, наливая кофе. Они прошли пешком все свои излюбленные бруклинские маршруты — вдоль Ист-Ривер, сквозь Хайтс, сквозь Флэтбуш, в обход озера, мимо кладбища Гринвуд. Поднялись в квартиру Стива уже под вечер, и теперь за окнами уже алело закатное небо. 

— Сам себе удивляюсь, честно, — ответил Баки. — Я думал, это будет невозможно. 

— Но нет? — Стив смотрел на него испытующе. 

— Нет. Бруклин — мой дом. И я непростительно долго... шатался бог знает где, хотя здесь — моё место.

— Я чертовски рад это слышать, старик, — Стив слегка улыбнулся. — И тебя даже не печалит, что всё изменилось?

— Это же естественно, — пожал плечами Баки. И наконец признался: — Утро сегодня выдалось невесёлое. Из головы не идёт. А больше печалиться не от чего.

— Да уж, — Стив вздохнул и провёл по лицу ладонью. — Он был самым отважным человеком из всех, кого я встречал. Земля ему пухом. 

— Прости. Вы были друзьями. 

— Жаль, что вы — не были. — Стив посмотрел куда-то очень далеко — туда, где у самого горизонта тонкой полоской блестел залив. — Как безвыходно всё сложилось. А я почему-то всегда был уверен, что с тобой он бы тоже поладил. Несмотря ни на что.

— Я всё думаю... — покачал головой Баки. — Два дня назад человек жил своей жизнью — занимался делами, заботился о ребёнке, строил планы. А меня не было на свете. И вот сегодня нет его, а я брожу по родному городу. И я есть именно потому, что его не стало. Могу заниматься делами, строить планы... наверное, даже о ком-то заботиться...

— Вряд ли он ждал чего-то взамен, — угадал ход его мысли Стив. 

— Я знаю. Он думал о своих близких и вряд ли беспокоился о том, чьи жизни спасает попутно. И стоят ли они того. Но факт есть факт. А для меня это даже больше спасения.

— Освобождение? 

— И прощение. Причем не то, которого Зимний Солдат не мог попросить, а я — принять, а какое-то... Для всех и за всё, не разбираясь. Понимаешь?

— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Тони никогда не мелочился.

Они долго молчали над дымящимися чашками. Как над жестяными кружками в сорок третьем, в прифронтовой лесополосе.

— Значит, ты чувствуешь себя на своём месте, — сказал Стив. — Кажется, ты со мной не пойдёшь.

— Куда? — вскинул голову Баки.

— В прошлое, — Стив посмотрел на него с привычной прямотой. — Я тоже вчера был дома, Бак. И мне не хватило. Я тоже слишком долго шатался черт-те где, а теперь хочу вернуться.

— Стиви... — Баки как-то сразу потерял все нужные слова. — Прости, это уже решено?

— Да, Бак. Там моя жизнь, моя служба. Девушка, которой я обещал танцы. И могила должна быть где-то там же, я бы этого хотел. — Баки молчал, и, наверное, по его лицу видно было что-то такое, что заставило Стива добавить ещё. — Там разрушена Хиросима. И семнадцать лет идёт война во Вьетнаме. А сержанта Джеймса Барнса никто не ищет, потому что не знает, что он жив. Это гложет меня днём и ночью.

— Что тут скажешь, — Баки сжал губы. — Дело благородное.

— Не одобряешь? — Стив видел его насквозь. К этому нельзя было привыкнуть.

— Нет, — ответил Баки честно. — Но мы это уже проходили. Твоих попыток уйти на фронт я тоже не одобрял, а ведь у тебя из этого получилось совсем не то же, что у всех.

— Так может, повторим? Вместе? 

— Прости, Стиви. Мне правда нужно быть здесь. Я теперь кровь от крови этого города. И потом, тут тоже бывает неспокойно. А у Старка осталась семья.

Стив вздохнул. И улыбнулся.

— Девочку зовут Морган. 

— Спасибо. 

— Не за что, Бак. Мне будет ужасно тебя не хватать. Но вообще-то, я думаю, ты прав. И выбрал то, что нужно. Надеюсь, тебе будет здесь хорошо.

— Я хотел сказать тебе то же самое.

— Тогда — ещё увидимся? — Стив слегка передвинул по столу свой кофе, и две чашки тихонько звякнули друг о друга.

— Постарайся, чтобы да. И, Стиви... пожалуйста...

— Что? 

— Может, когда-нибудь ещё встретишь Тони Старка. Передай ему моё спасибо. И что мне очень жаль.

— Без проблем, — кивнул Стив. — Только знаешь, старик — после всего, что вчера было, я не удивлюсь, если ты и сам его ещё встретишь. И может быть, даже не раз.

[fin]


End file.
